Vehicles such as manned and unmanned aircraft, marine, submarine, spacecraft, and ground vehicles commonly include control-surfaces and other components (e.g., stabilizers, rudders, elevators, flaps, ailerons, spoilers, slats, arms, etc.) that are selectively moved during operation among a plurality of positions. Selective movement can be achieved by an actuating assembly comprising an actuator, to which the control-surface component is attached, and means for providing actuator-moving power to the actuator. Specifically, movement of aircraft control-surface components is crucial in flight, whereby an actuating assembly must consistently and dependably perform during normal operation. Moreover, the actuating assembly must be prepared to survive situations outside normal operation and/or to compensate for circumstances causing loss of actuator control.